king_of_the_junglefandomcom-20200214-history
Ujasiri
Ainra is character in the King of the Jungle series. She is the eldest daughter of Asali and the older sister of Ajia, Bahiya, and Chausiku. Appearance Ainra is a very small cub with a dark silver pelt and green eyes. Personality Ainra, like all cubs, is very adventurous and curious. She has a habit of wandering off on her own making her mother worry. She is also very protective of her family and won't take kindly to anyone who makes fun of them. She is especially protective of her younger sisters. Relationships Parents Jinamizi and Asali are Ainra's parents. Ainra does not know her father as Asali ran away after he forced himself on her. Sisters Ainra is the oldest in the quadruplet and her younger sisters are Ajia, Bahiya and Chausiku. Aunts Sabiha and Tumaini are Ainra's aunts, her mother's older sisters and the ones that helped Asali escape Jinamizi. Cousins Asma, Aziza, Damisi and Fathiya are Ainra's older cousins. Asma and Azizia are Sabiha's daughters and Damisi and Fathiya are Tumaini's daughters. Simba Ainra met Simba while her family was traveling through the Pride-Lands. Ainra surprised Simba by pinning him. Afterwards the two became close friends and met everyday. Only one other knew of them meeting each other, and that was Simba's best friend/sister/ Niara. Mika After leaving the Pride-Lands, Ainra and her family ran into Mika, who was an orphan at the time, and took her in and raised her. When it was time for Mika to find a mate, she left, but always remembered the lionesses that took her in. Background Ainra is the eldest daughter of Asali, a former member of the Msafiri Pride, and the older sister of Ajia, Bahiya and Chausiku. She and her family are rouges traveling through the Pride Lands. Quotes King of the Jungle Gallery |-| Character Artwork= Ainra.cub.png|Cub Ainra Ainra (adolescent).png|Adolescent Ainra Three Friends.png|Young Adult Ainra with Young Adult Simba and Niara. Ainra.adult.png|Adult Ainra |-| King of the Jungle= Pinned Ya (Cubs Simba and Ainra).png|Ainra and Simba's first meeting as cubs. The Best of Friends.png|The Best of Friends Tearful Good-Bye.png|Ainra saying good-bye to Simba Nuzzle Scene (Simba and Ainra).png|Adolescent Ainra and Simba Best Friends.png|Ainra with her best friend Niara First Fight.png|Ainra and Simba's first fight Re-Meeting.png|Ainra and Simba re-meet again in the jungle hunting the same prey Time Together.png|Simba and Ainra hanging out Near Kiss.png|Ainra almost kissing Simba Pinned Ya (Simba and Ainra).png Loving Moment.png|Simba and Ainra GIFT Simba and Ainra.png|Simba and Ainra in, Can You Feel the Love Tonight Night Under the Stars.png Jungle Love.png Not Fun.png Comfort.png|Ainra comforting Simba after he reveals his and Niara's past Coming Back.png|Ainra and Simba looking at the Mufasa Pride before going into battle. Simba and Ainra.2.png|Simba and Ainra Reunited.png|Simba and Ainra reunited with Sarabi watching on The King and Queen.png|The new King with his Queen. |-| King of the Jungle II= Ainra with Sarabi, Ajali, Baraka, Amiri and Asatira.png|Ainra telling a story to Ajali, Amiri, Baraka and Asatira with Sarabi listening on. Ainra watching Simba and Baraka.png|Ainra watching Simba spend time with his son Baraka. Anira and her son Amiri.png|Ainra with her son Amiri. Simba, Ajali, and Ainra.png|Ainra with her daughter, Ajali and mate Simba. Trivia *Ainra name spells out Niara when mixed up. Category:Female Category:Lions Category:Good Category:Rouges Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles